The Reason Why
by daymare200
Summary: Have you ever wondered why there is zero male CPU and CPU candidates? Almost nobody knows. But our main character Trigger finds out why when he falls into an accident with the Leanbox sharicite. Takes place during MK2. Rated T for some content and words. Includes all CPU's, Candidates and Oracles.
1. And so it Begins

We're trying our best to manage.

Lady Green heart has been missing for a while. Three years to be exact. Matter of fact, all the CPU's have been missing for quite a while. With our guardians being gone for this long, we have been relying on the CPU candidates to protect us from extreme threats. Except for Leanbox. In case you don't know, Leanbox is the only nation in Gamindustri that doesn't have a CPU candidate. Because of this, we have been relying on our oracle, Chika. Chika does a good job of keeping up and running during this crisis. She recently have been putting on a lot of concerts with 5bp (Our Idol) To keep everyone in Leanbox distracted from the crisis that is currently happening. Cave, one of our strongest people in Leanbox, was part of the Leanbox SMD and kept Leanbox protected from monsters all over the place. No matter what kind of monster it was, Cave always won. Even though Lady Green heart was gone, everything was still going smoothly for Leanbox.

Until all three of them left.

Chika, 5bp, and Cave all left with the CPU candidates to go find Vert, our CPU. As soon as they left, Tensions started rising between the citizens and the Leanbox government when the Government wouldn't give Leanbox Citizens answers about what happened to their beloved leaders. Monster attacks became more common in Leanbox. Although the Leanbox military seemed to handle most of them, more and more damage is slowly being done to Leanbox. In the end, citizens are really hoping that everyone just comes back.

I am personally one of those citizens. My name is Trigger. I am 17 years old and I have a combo of blonde shaggy hair that reaches my ears along with emerald colored eyes. Because I'm an engineer for Leanbox, I used to wear suits and tuxedos all the time. But because of all the monster attacks, I have recently started wearing light green sport sweatshirts so I can run faster and not sweat as much when I'm fighting. Also because of the monsters, me and a lot of other engineers have been supplying weapons to Leanbox citizens so they keep themselves defended from monsters until the military shows up. To keep my family safe, I have built myself two high tech full auto pistols. I have a basic family of four. A mother, a father, My beloved younger sister, and finally me. Luckily, the day was done and I was at home relaxing from a busy day.

Jenjen, my younger sister, ran up to me and started shaking me back and forth.

"TRIGGER! WE'VE GOT AN EMERGENCY!" She screamed into my ears. I grabbed my dual pistols.

"What is it Jenjen? Another horde of dogoos?" I asked, ready for anything.

"Worst!" She screamed. "We're out of ICE CREAM!"

...

...

...

That was the most anticlimactic thing I've heard all day.

"Why do I even listen to you? All you talk about is ice cream." I responded.

"Trigger please take me to get some Ice cream." She begged with puppy eyes.

"No." I flat out said.

"Trigger please?"

"No."

"Trigger please?"

"No."

"TRIGGER PLEASE DO IT NOW!"

"NOOO!" I screamed.

Jenjen is a 15 year old very energetic girl that would do anything and I mean ANYTHING for icecream. She's nice most of the time. Until she sees or gets a craving for icecream. She has blond pigtails that reach all the way down to her waist along with green eyes. She wears pink and black striped socks that come all the way up to her thighs and meets the short pink skirt she always wears. She wears a white button down shirt that comes with a pink tie to go with the rest of her outfit.

I felt a hand go on my shoulder and I turned around to find the culprit. It was my mother.

"Trigger, both you and I know that you're sister won't stop until you get her that ice cream. It's not dark outside yet so for the sake of this entire family, please take her out to get some ice cream." She told me in a soft but stern voice.

"Mom we're spoiling her with all this ice cream. She's gonna get fat from all of that food! And the worst part is that she doesn't even care!" I argued.

"It's true I don't!" Jejen agreed with me.

"Please just get it over with and take her out to downtown." My mom said in a tired voice.

"Fine, but when she has four chins, this will be on you! Come on sis, let's go." I said defeated.

"Yay! I always win when it comes to ice cream!" Jenjen exclaimed.

"Nobody cares, sis." I retaliated

"You obviously do, since you're buying me ice cream!" She roasted me.

…Why do I have to be related to her? Out of all the girls in Gamindustri, why her?

About two hours later we arrive at a ice cream stand in the heart of downtown Leanbox. Since we close to downtown, It wasn't that hard to get to. The owner of the ice cream stand sees us and immediately recognized me and Jenjen and waved at us.

"Hey Trigger! Did Jenjen roast you again?" He asked. I laughed and gave him the middle finger.

"Figures. What would you like, Jenjen?" The owner asked.

Jenjen then looks at the menu above her and starts ordering.

"I'll have…..A number 3…. A number 5…. Two number 9s…."

Did I mention my sister's nickname is "The Wallet Crusher?" I may be an engineer, but my wallet was still scared of my sister.

My Wallet was then saved from being destroyed by my sister when a huge explosion occurred in the distance. We all jumped and turned around. The poor owner dropped the ice creams he had made for my sister. I then did what any reasonable brother would do and pulled out my dual pistols and pointed them towards the explosion. Jenjen started to hug me VERY tightly. She tend to do this whenever she's worried. I try my best to calm her down, but I started to panic when I saw what came next.

When I took a closer look at the fiery explosion, I felt a deadly chill run down my spine. I saw very large wings going through the fire. The unmistakeable shape of the wings was what sent everyone around me into a frenzy. That was the shape of an ancient dragon. A big one too. The military was immediately sent into a scramble. They started setting turrets and vehicles up everywhere around the basilicom. Without any of the CPUs or Chika, 5bp, or cave, this dragon would not be easily defeated.

I quickly took my sister's hand and bolted for the basilicom. The basilicom was the most heavily guarded place in Leanbox, so it was the most safe place in the entire nation. A Lot of the other citizens had the same idea as me. It appeared things were going to work out, for the Leanbox soldiers were letting people inside. As they took my sister in, I turned around to look at what was currently happening. That's when the situation went from bad to worst. I saw that the ancient dragon wasn't alone. It turns out there was FOUR MORE ancient dragons behind. Smaller, but still dragons. If I was gonna keep my sister safe, we were going to need to go deeper into the basilicom. Still holding her hand, I quickly drag her through a series of doors before the soldiers could tell us not to do so. I honestly had no idea where I was going. All I knew the deeper inside, the more of a chance we had for survival. We eventually find a big metal door. It was as if it was guarding something important. If something was being guarded in that room, then me and my sister would be guarded as well if we were inside that room. So we did not hesitate to open the door and sprint inside.

It was a very peculiar room. The room itself was huge. It was a circle shaped room that was made of what appeared to be metal. There were green walkways leading to the center of the room. In the center seemed to be the light source of this room. The light source seemed to be some sort of green crystal. The Crystal was raised up on some sort of tall pedestal. The light made the entire room glow with a very soft green. My sister then grabbed me very tightly and started panicking.

"TRIGGER! Do you know what this!?" She whispered/screamed into my ears.

"Not at all, but I think we're safe now, Jenjen. So please try to stay calm." I replied, trying to keep her calm.

"Trigger, that's the Leanbox Sharicite! We really shouldn't be here!" She replied.

Sharicite? I'm not sure what a sharicite was. Whatever it is, it looks very important.

Just then, a violent vibration from the surface shook us and we fell on the ground. The military and dragon's battle was raging on above ground. I stand up and I pick up my sister so I can try to get her closer to the wall for safety. But that's when the unexpected happened.

A much more violent vibration hit us and we fell again. I try to get up but I notice a piece of metal fall next to me. I then look up and see that the sharicite has toppled over. I pushed my sister out of the way. She safely got out of range of the sharicite, however, everything went black for me.

Now don't get the wrong idea, I didn't get knocked out or anything. Everything went black for me because I was covered by rubble and the sharicite. But not everything was all dandy. Beneath all the rubble, I couldn't move anything. I was stuck.

"TRIGGER! TRIGGER! OMYGOSH OMYGOSH OMYGOSH ARE YOU OK?!" I hear my sister screaming.

As I was about to attempt to respond, something strange started happening. The sharcicite that was on top of me started glowing green. At first it was a very soft glow.

Then it got brighter.

Then brighter...

Brighter...

BRIGHTER...

 **BRIGHTER!**

Until my whole vision was covered with green. What happened next was very painful. I felt my arms and legs extending. ACTUALLY EXTENDING! I was growing bigger by the second. I scream at the top of my lungs due to the excruciating pain I was experiencing from this.

After about ten seconds of this, the green light finally decides to leave me alone. But it soon replaced with a bright white light. I was prepared for more pain, but it turns out it was just my sister removing the rubble from me. When she finally got enough off me to see my face and body, her eyes went wide. She looked absolutely shocked. She didn't say anything. She just sat there with her knees on me and her hands over her mouth.

"You looked you've seen a ghost or something. Did the rubble really mess up my perfect face that bad, sis?" I jokingly ask, trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh my gosh" She whispered with her hands still over her mouth. "You sound just like Trigger, But you look so different." She whispered

"Uhhhh... Sis? What's going on? What are you talking about...?" I questioned worrying.

"You're not him..." She whispered. "You can't be him...But you call me sis just like he does..." She said with her eyes still wide.

As I was trying process what was happening, I heard rapids and larges amounts of footsteps heading towards us. Help must be coming!

The metal doors slam open and loads of soldiers flood into the room.

"Civilians are not permitted in the sharicite room! Put your hands in the air now!" The soldiers started shouting at us. Jenjen stood up off of me and slowly put her hands up. With that look on her face, she was clearly scarred for life.

I find the strength to stand up and I do so. I immediately regret doing so. When I get up, the soldier's' eyes went wide at me. They all started shouting at me.

"ON THE GROUND!"

"GET ON THE GROUND NOW!"

"PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR BACK!" The soldiers wouldn't stop shouting at me. That's when I saw something weird. A HUD appeared in front of me. A very high tech one too. The HUD identified the soldiers and told me their names. THEIR NAMES! It even told me what weapons they were holding. I figured at this point, I had to be wearing some pair of high tech goggles or a high tech visor. Even though I'm an engineer, this is beyond anything I've ever seen.

"DON'T YOU DARE THINK ABOUT FLYING AWAY!" They shouted.

Flying...away..? I was so confused. I thought that maybe I there was something in that ice cream. But then again, I never ate it. So what were they talking about? I then proceed to look behind me just in case they were somehow talking to someone behind me. When I looked behind me, I almost fainted.

On my back was cybernetic wings that seemed to be emitting some sort of green plasma. They were small, but still wings. Think of dragon wings but where the skin was suppose to be, there was green plasma.

I turned back to the soldiers and they were a whole lot closer than I remember. In fact that was the last thing I remembered before I was stabbed by a taser and blacked out.

...

I woke up in a strapped to a chair. A comfy chair, But I was still strapped down. I jerk my head up and looked around. I was in a dark room. I couldn't see anything. The HUD I had earlier was now gone. So were my wings. I felt like I was back to normal. I was somewhat relived. But I still had the problem of being tied to the chair.

I then heard the sound of a door opening then I heard the sound of high heels walking towards me.

"Listen." I start. "Things around here are getting kind of kinky and believe me when I say that normally, I don't mind that kind of stuff. But see I have more concerns for my sister and my own safety." I remarked.

The footsteps stumbled. "I-I-I assure you this is nothing kinky! Someone as great as me wouldn't do anything with some gross man like you!" A startled voice said.

I recognize that voice from somewhere...

"And don't worry about your sister. She is at your home with your family being supervised by SMD." The voice said. I recognize the voice.

"Forgive me for asking, but aren't you the oracle of Leanbox or something like that?" I question. I seriously think this is Chika. Then suddenly it hit me.

"WAIT A MINUTE MY FAMILY IS BEING WATCHED BY LEANBOX SMD?! WHY?! WHATS GOING ON HERE!?" I screamed. I was now having a extreme mixture of worrieness and fury.

Chika quietly chuckles. "Yes. It is I. The one and only beautiful oracle of Leanbox; Chi-"

"WHATS GOING ON HERE?!" I repeated again. I was getting tired of this girl's crap.

"That's what I should be asking you. I mean you DID just become the CPU candidate of Leanbox." She casually said.

WHAT...THE...ACTUAL...CRAP?!

 **Hey guys, thanks to all for reading this chapter! I'm so sorry if grammar was bad! Please review the story! It keeps me going and helps me write better! See guys next time!**


	2. Interrogation With Chika

**CHAPTER 2: INTERROGATION WITH CHIKA**

It took everything I had in order not to black out at that exact moment. My breathing started slowing down. I looked down as my vision became a little blurry. I wasn't sure if this was effects of Chika telling me I was the CPU candidate of Leanbox. Maybe this was just the after shock from the taser I had received earlier. Or maybe there was really something in that ice cream I ate.

All joking aside though, I really just couldn't believe what I have just heard.

"CPU...Candidate...Me?" I barely whispered.

This couldn't be real. I was hoping that any second Chika would just yell "IT'S JUST A PRANK BRO! THE CAMERA IS RIGHT THERE" She would say as she points to a random corner of the room. A light would shine where my family was and they would be laughing their stomachs out.

...

But it never happened.

"T-t-this isn't a j-j-joke, is it?" I stuttered.

"I'm afraid it's not a joke, Trigger. This is what I was told by the small group of soldiers that saw you." She explained.

That's right. I was tased by the soldiers after I turned around. That really did hurt. But it also begs the question of...

"Why was I harshly tased and not simply arrested? I mean it was a little much for just an ordinary citizen. And how do you know my name?" I try to explain.

"I heard from the soldiers that at the time you were most definitely not an ordinary citizen. I wasn't there at the time, so I don't know if any of this is true, but from what I heard you unmistakably looked like a CPU. It sounds believable, since you were found by the fallen sharicite." She explained once more. "The soldiers that saw you are all having their sanity tested by therapist as we speak. So is your sister."

Holy crap! Did I really scare everyone that bad? Wait... sharicite?

"Sharicite... Just what is this sharicite everyone keeps talking about?" I ask.

"Now hang on there buster, you've asked enough questions. This is supposed to be an interrogation where I ask you questions. Not the other way around." She said irritated.

"Wait I have one more question! Is my fam-"

"Besides your sister, your family is fine. Leanbox SMD is talking to your parents right now." She sighed. " Now, during the dragon attack, is it true that you and your sister ran into the basilicom?" She harshly asked as she shined the bright lamp directly into my face.

"Yes, that is true, but-"

"Did you and your sister run into the sharicite room despite multiple warnings not to do so?" She harshly asked once more.

"We didn't receive any warnings, ma'am. We were just trying our best to get deeper inside the basilicom for safety." I answer.

Chika sighs and put her hands on her temple and starts rubbing it. I can't exactly blame her for being like this. She's going through so much. Everyone knows she loves Vert, so when Vert went away, she immediately got very stressed. But adding this incident on top of her stress, I'm surprised she hasn't completely lost it yet. I feel a lot of pity for this women, so I'm going to try to comply with her as much as I can.

"Final question: Did you knock over the sharicite on purpose or on accident? " She sharply asked.

"When we were down there, The explosions above ground caused the crystal or sharicite or whatever you call it to fall on top of me. When it fell on top of me, the shar-"

"The sharicite started glowing and you experienced a tremendous amount of pain, correct?" She finished for me.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I asked surprised.

"Two reasons. One: That was the last thing your sister told us before she stopped talking and just stared blankly at us. Two: Your high pitched screams is why the soldiers came running to the sharicite room in the first thought there was a dying chipmunk or something." She plainly said.

...I then hung my head down. I thought my screams were pretty manly, but I was sorely mistaken.

"So now that I have talked to you and everyone else who witness the incident, the government and I can now assume that Leanbox now has a candidate." She said disappointed.

No...no... that's just not possible. Just then Chika clapped twice and the lights of the room turned on. After my eyes got used to the surrounding light, I got a good look of the room I was in. On one side there was a huge mirror. I was assuming that was a one way mirror. The other three sides of the room were filled with monitors showing statistics on something but I wasn't sure what.

I also got a good look a Chika. She had a nice combo of green hair and red eyes that came with a purple ribbon tied around her neck. She had big bows that came from her beautiful green hair and had really suggestive cloths on. (That's the shortest skirt I've ever seen in my entire life!)

"Stop looking at me like that you pervert! I swear all you men are just the same..." She said while huffing. She swiftly turned around and walked towards the exit of the room and left. I was left alone for a little bit. Until I heard Chika's voice over an intercom.

"The only thing left is that I need to see and record what you look like in HDD form. Once I see this I will be able to confirm everything. Odds are you don't even know how to transform yet, so I'll have to force run your HDD. Follow my instructions and you'll be fine... Probably." She explained.

"Wait what?! What do you mean prob-" I started

"Shut up and follow my instructions. I'm releasing you from your chair now." She said

The straps that were on my where suddenly loosened. I stood up from my chair and stretched. I accidentally cracked my back. And it hurt. I yelped out in pain. As soon as this happened, I heard Chika chuckling. I'll have to remember she did that and get her back.

"There should be a pad next to you that has a wire that runs into the wall. I need you to put that pad on you right wrist. This will enable me to force run your HDD." She instructed me.

"Wait, whats HDD?" I question as I strap on the pad.

"Don't worry you'll recognize it soon enough." Chika stated. "On the table on your left, there should be your pistols we found you with. Those will most likely transform with you since they're your weapons." She said.

As she stated, the table had the pistols I had built on it. When I picked them up, I felt relaxed. At least there was a couple of familiar things in this room.

"Alright, I'm starting the process. Don't worry, this is only gonna hurt a lot." She said and chuckled about.

Well...she wasn't lying. I felt the same pain had before when the green light first surrounded me. At least this time wasn't that bad. It it was still painful enough to put be on my knees. The pain this time only lasted about ten seconds again. I felt myself growing once more.

When the process was over, I stood up from my knees. I listened for Chika, but she didn't say anything. I couldn't see her, but I can tell she was just as shocked as everyone else from the first time.

"Chika?" I ask. "Are you still there" I ask. I didn't want my only way out of this place fainting on me.

"T-Trigger...I...I just..." She stuttered over the intercom. I then proceed to look in the mirror I saw earlier and gasped. I couldn't believe what I was looking at.

My hair was now green instead of blonde. I was wearing a headset combo that had a microphone going to my mouth along with a green screen that covered one eye. The screen screen was what was giving me the HUD I had saw earlier. I took a closer look at my wings. I once again saw the plasma but this time I notice directly on my back was what seemed to be a mini jet thruster. So thruster would help me accelerate and the wings would help control my flight. At least that's what I guessed. I was wearing black light armor that had both the Leanbox logo glowing green on my chest and other streaks of glowing green lines. My legs also had light armor that also had glowing green lines. But thing that really caught my attention were my pistols. They had been turned into black small handheld assault rifle-like pistols with green lines flowing through them. The pistols had holographic sights on them along with laser knives attached under them for melee combat.

Not gonna lie. I thought I looked pretty cool. But at this point there was no denying it. I was definitely the Leanbox candidate. If the logo on my chest didn't explain it, I don't know what did. I didn't want to be a candidate though. Too much responsibility. Seriously, I'm just an engineer. I don't know how to run a nation.

My head started hurting. The stress started overtaking me. I needed to somehow calm down. If I could just see my family, then I can explain everything to them and relax. But I needed to somehow get out of here. Then I got an idea. A great idea. An awesome idea. A FLIRTY idea.

"Chika..." I call out for here.

"Y-yes I can see your HDD form. It's not as cool as Vert's though. I just finished recording statistics and taking pictures. I'll disable the transformation for you. Once that is done, I'll send the information to the other oracles and have them notify their candidates and-"

"Chika..." I said slowly walking towards the one way mirror. "Can you come out for a moment? Just for a quick moment." I say in the most seductive tone I can muster up. I then hear the sound of her tripping over the intercom. A moment later she comes through the door she left earlier and walks up towards me.

"Y-yes, Trigger? Is there something else you'd like to know?" She ask.

"Nah. You just walked out the room too quickly earlier. I wasn't finished checking you out." I respond with a smirk.

"W-w-what? NO! Somebody like you should not be checking out somebody as pure as me!" She said while slowly backing up.

Perfect. She was walking away from me. That's just what I needed. I slowly walk left and towards her and she backs off to the right. All while I keep throwing cheesey pickup lines at her. We eventually pull a one-eighty and we have fully switched positions. Just when Chika realized what my REAL plan was, I backed out through the door, shut it and locked it. As Chika starts banging on the door, I find the intercom Chika was using to talk to me.

"Payback." I say.

Before she could protest, I turned around and started darting through the basilicom looking for an exit. Fortunately, the transformation broke when I exited the room because the pad ripped off my body when I exceeded the wire's range.

As I was running through the basilicom, I noticed that the basilicom was VERY low on staff today. I wasn't complaining though. All this did was just made my escape easier. Since there only a couple of guards out in front of the basilicom, I exited through a side window and make a break for it back to my house. After about 5 minute of running, I turn the corner to reach my house and….

…..

…..

….oh

Now I know why the basilicom was so understaffed and unguarded at the time.

When I turn the corner, I see military vehicles surrounding my house. And not just a couple cars of trucks. I mean my house was literally surrounded by vehicles like Humvees, LAV's, tanks, and landed helicopters. I then thought what any normal teenage boy would think in a situation like this.

HOW...THE...CRAP...AM...I...GOING...TO...EXPLAIN...THIS...TO...MY...PARENTS!?

 **HOLY CRAP! I didn't expect this story to blow up so fast! To be honest, I didn't think anybody was going to read it. I'm so happy that you guys love it! Don't you guys worry, the next chapter will have the CANDIDATES** **in it! I'll also start dropping hints about why there is no male CPUs. Please keep reviewing and reading! You guys are awesome!**


	3. Cave and a Weird Dream

**CHAPTER 3: CAVE AND WEIRD DREAMS**

There are very few times in my life when I'm at a total lost of what to do. This is most definitely one of those times. My life was literally crashing before my eyes.

Put yourself in this situation. You simply try to save your sister. You end up becoming a CPU. You get tased by your own nation's military. You get interrogated by your nation's oracle. You trap her. You run home to find your house has been turned into your military base and it's only a matter of time before you're spotted and probably tased again. This time, in front of your parents. What do you do then?

...I have a stupid idea.

It's stupid, but it's better than nothing. I've heard of this thing from Planeptune's CPU. Something she called "Plot convenience." She claims that it can but her out of anything. Maybe, Just maybe, It can do the same for me. Maybe it can get me out of this situation unscaved.

But how does she do it? I've heard she just sits and wait. Then it just happens to her.

It's worth a shot.

It sit around a corner where the military can't see me and I just wait.

I wait...

And wait...

And wait...

And wait...

Then I finally hear something. Was it finally working? Did plot convenience actually exist?!

Then sound came closer. It sounded like footsteps. But not just any footsteps. It sounded like high heels. I suddenly had a chill go down my spine. I turned to see who it was.

In the distance, I saw dust being kicked up. The source of this was non other than Chika. She was running toward me at high speeds with a livid look on her face. She had a very long spear in her hands and I could see her winding up to do what a spear was meant to do. Be chucked into a victim.

"I hate you plot convenience. Thats the last time I ever trust you." I muttered.

I knew I didn't have much time. I also knew that I wouldn't stand much of a chance against the oracle of Leanbox, considering how tired I was after the run from the basilicom to my house. I knew my best chance of survival was to simply surrender myself to the guards in front of my house. So that's exactly what I did. Or what I least try to do. I walk around the corner and raise my hands in the air as I walk towards the guards. The two guards patrolling see me and Immediately take out their weapons and pointed them at me. One had a rifle and the other had a spear. The one with the rifle kept her gun pointed at me and started yelling at me.

"ON THE GROUND, RIGHT NOW!" She yelled while motioned with her rifle towards the ground. The one with spear took out a radio and started requesting for back up.

I was just about to get on the ground when a force harshly pushed me to the ground from behind. I felt my hands being cuffed. And not in the fun way. I turn my head to see the culprit and it the one and only Chika. I don't think I've seen anyone so livid before.

More officers and soldiers started flooding out of my house and toward me. Half of them pointed their weapons at me and the other half pinned me down to handcuff me. They also decided it was a good idea to disarm me, so they took my pistols.

"ALRIGHT, ROMEO RIPOFF, IT'S THE TORTURE HOUSE FOR YOU THIS TIME!" Chika yelled into my ears as she quickly and harshly picked me up.

Just as I was mentally writing my will, my male instincts made me notice a cute girl coming out of my house. Don't judge. It's not everyday I see a cute girl near my house.

This girl was pretty tall and had long red hair. She had shoulder length pigtails held with black ribbons attached to a white maid cap. She was wearing what seemed to be somewhat of a mixture of between a nurse and a maid outfit that was a little revealing at the same time. The outfit was white with red lining.

I don't think I'll ever truly understand Gamindustri female fashion. But hey, with how revealing it is, I'm not complaining.

When Chika saw this girl, she stopped struggling with me and looked at her. The unknown cute girl walked up to me and her.

"Cave, can you believe this boy!? He locked me in the basilicom and left me to rot!" Chika started complaining. What she said was true, in a nutshell.

Wait, "Cave?" That name sounds vaguely familiar. I'm pretty sure this girl was high up in the military ranks...

"Cave...Cave...Cave..." I muttered to myself. Then it hit me. This girl was the leader for Leanbox SMD! I started internally freaking out. This is what Chika meant by when she said Leanbox SMD was at my house.

Cave started at me with her emerald eyes. Now knowing who she was, just looking at her made me sweat.

"Why did you do it?" She asked plainly.

"Huh?" I said cluelessly.

"Why did you lock Chika in the basilicom and run here?" She asked calmly.

"To be one hundred percent honest ma'am, I just wanted to see my family and know that they were safe. I'm not trying to make enemies with the Leanbox government or anything like that." I honestly said.

Cave seemed to wince when I called her "Ma'am." But she thought for a little bit. I look at Chika, who was still holding me, and she had the eye of the tiger. So I quickly look away and back at Cave. At least Cave didn't want to kill me.

...Yet.

"This is fine. This might work, actually." She said. "I was actually about to go to the basilicom and get you, but now that you're here, this makes things a little bit easier." She said

I gave her a confused looked.

"Don't worry too much. I know the immense amount of pressure and stress that must be on you right now. I've already talked to your parents and you clearly have no bad intentions. I'll take you in to see your family and I'll answer any questions you have." She said while smiling.

It was very heartwarming to have someone as cute as her be nice to me. She took me inside and sat me down with my family. We had a very nice reunion and we talked for a while. My sister saw me and instantly wrapped me in the tightest hug I've ever experienced in my life. For the first time in a while, things finally seemed to be looking up for me. Cave "encouraged" Chika to assist me in transforming and allowing my family to see what I look like in HDD mode. They were very shocked at first, but eventually got used to it. Although when I did transform, I found myself talking to Cave and Chika quite a bit more.

I'm not sure why, but whenever I'm in HDD mode, I tend to talk to girls more.

Huh. Weird.

Eventually, Cave and Chika requested to talk to me alone. I went with them. Mostly because I didn't have much of a choice.

"Listen, Trigger, before we were called back to Leanbox to deal with you, we were in Gamindustri Graveyard attempting to rescue the CPUs." Cave started.

"Right when we freed them, me and Cave came back to leanbox to respond to the situation here. While we were doing this, the CPU Candidates took the CPUs back to Planeptune." Chika explained.

Whew. That's good. With Vert rescued, Leanbox will finally get back on it's feet again.

"Since the CPU and candidates are all gathered in one place, we thought this would be a good time to introduce to to your new sister. It will also be a good opportunity for you to meet the candidates and the other CPUs." Cave explained.

I totally forgot! The fact that I was now Lady Vert's brother NEVER cross my mind. This changed everything.

"Whoa. Thats cool and everything but I'd rather stay here for a bit longer and process this." I try to convince them.

"Did we say you had a choice?" Chika said harshly.

"Worry not. This is only a visit. You will be returned here shortly. Plus the oracles of the nations are already aware and expecting your arrival." Cave try to reassure me.

And that's how I ended up in a car with the Oracle of Leanbox and the leader of Leanbox SMD heading for Planeptune. Not going to lie here. I felt pretty nervous. I was going to meet the most powerful girls in the entire world. Not only the most powerful girls but also the hottest girls in the entire world. I know got game, but I don't have THAT much game.

All joking aside though, the stress was really getting to me. I decided to fall asleep to relieve some stress and hopefully make the trip faster.

That's when it happened.

I was standing on a very long sidewalk. On the side of the sidewalk, there were human sized pillars. Wait. No. Not pillars. They were capsules.

"What…?" I said. I didn't see Cave or Chika anywhere. For a second I wondered if Chika had drugged me while I wasn't looking.

I look forward and see a throne. On it was a women. She was staring directly into my eyes.

The woman had short black hair that reached her chin. She appeared to be in her twenties. She wore a combo of a gold necklace, gold rings, and gold earrings. She had clothes that were very similar to an ancient egyptian pharon. Weird.

I look around and I notice there were humans in the capsules. I look closer and I realize that all the humans in the capsules were actually MALE. The all seemed to be asleep.

I then turn back to face the women on the throne. Only thing is that she wasn't on the throne anymore. She was about five feet away from me staring angrily into my eyes.

"No…." She said. "No. No. NO! NO! NO!" She started screaming. I started backing up and reaching for my pistols. However, she just kept closing in on me.

"Male CPUs should not exist! MALE CPUS CAN NOT EXIST!" She screamed. "MEN SHOULD NOT BE ALLOWED TO HAVE THAT MUCH POWER!" She kept screaming. She then summoned a broadsword in her hands.

I reach my pistols and point them at her. I was about to shoot when...

"MEN NEED TO BE WEAK!" She yelled as she thrusted the sword directly through my chest.

She then proceeds to push me on the ground.

"I will find you… I will end you… I will restore order…." She whispered as I blacked out.

I woke up gasping for air and cursing at the same time due to the wild dream I just had.

I then proceeded to look around to see my surroundings. I was still with Chika and Cave, who were now staring at me like I was some crazed animal.

"...What's up, ladies?" I say while trying to give the sexiest look I could muster up. I need to try to play cool in front of the leaders of Leanbox.

"...Do you need medication?" Chika ask while looking at me shocked

"Or a therapist?" Cave asked while looking at me worrying.

"Nah it's cool. It's cool. I'm fine! I'm ready to meet and greet the most powerful women in the world!" I say trying to look as confident as I can.

"No you aren't." Chika and Cave say.

"But…" Cave began. We are already here. So there's not much point into going back now." She said while getting out of the car.

I get out with her and Chika and we enter Planeptune's basilicom. As an engineer, everything about Planeptune is so awesome. I've always wanted to come here and show off some of my Technology.

We go into a transparent elevator and head up at extremely high speeds. We soon stop and exit the elevator and enter a bright pink room filled with a bunch of people. They all stopped talking and started at the three of us.

…..It really was kinda awkward being the only man here. In front of the crowd, I spot four cute but very recognizable girls. There was no mistaking it.

…..These were the CPU Candidates.

 **PHEW! That was a lot of writing. I wanted to get a lot done in this chapter because I may not update for a long time. But I'll certainly try to update ASAP. Thank you all for reviewing and following my story. I didn't expect this to blow up SO FAST! Thank you guys for all the support! I also know I didn't get to the candidates this chapter. I actually changed my plan and I plan on giving the candidates and CPUS and Oracles all the next chapter.**

 **PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! It keeps me going. See you guys next chapter!**


	4. Candidates

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: Hey guys** **the reason why** **(puns lol) I haven't updated in awhile is because I lost my laptop. I will be getting another one soon, but for now, I'm stuck at typing at a library for you guys. But just know that I will not be giving up on this story. So please be patience for updates. The library computers only let me stay on for an hour a day. :( I'm also leaving for a week, so it'll be awhile before I can post again.**

 **Now to the story**

Awkward. That was the best word to currently describe what was happening.

The first thing that came to my mind was that I needed to make a good impression. If I didn't, things were going to be even more awkward. I needed to be smooth. These were the CPU candidates after all. These are supposed to be my future allies. I need to make a good impression on them.

I put the best smirk I could muster up on my face and began to walk towards the small crowd of girls. I was about to give my best intro when "Plot Convenience" Decided to intervene and make me trip over practically nothing. When I landed flat on my face, I felt a sharp pain travel through my nose. I rolled over and covered my nose moaning in pain.

 _Whoosh_

That was the sound of the chance of any good first impressions going out the window. Hopefully the people in the room were more forgiving than seemed.

"Who is this loser?" A pigtailed black haired girl asked.

"I dunno. Maybe he's lost. A lost loser." A short sandy haired girl in pink said.

Nope. Not forgiving at all. I can tell that this is going to be a great day.

I try to stand up and I eventually get assisted by Cave and Chika. At least I had these two to help me get through this hell. As I get up, I take a closer look at the ladies in front of me. It was only a theory earlier, but now I knew it. These were truly the CPU candidates. I recognized all of them from TV and the internet memes I look at occasionally.

I take a close look at the candidates to see what exactly I was dealing with. I go from left to right.

First on the left, was Nepgear. I could easily tell because of her combo of her signature white dress-jacket mixture and long lilac hair. She also has her famous pink D-pad in her hair along with pink and white socks on her leg. She was giving a shocked and confused look. I respond by raising my eyebrows in confusion.

Next was what I believed to be Uni. She has nice black pig tailed hair reaching her chest and she was wearing a black dress with milky blue lining. She also had a weird disc like thing on her chest. I wasn't quite sure what the circle was, but she was sure giving me a nasty look. I respond with a dirty look back. I be sure to flip her off later.

The other two on the right appeared to be twins. This had to be the famous Rom and Ram. You can tell the difference between them because while they both had ridiculously big hats and long winter coats, Rom wore the blue while Ram wore the pink. You could also tell the difference because Rom had shorter hair than Ram. Rom seems to be staring at me with slight fear while Ram stares at me with disapproving and doubt. I respond to them both by giving them a shrug.

I could tell this was all going to work out great.

As I was debating whether to jump out the window or not, I heard a tiny voice behind the crowd.

"Is something the matter? Why has everyone suddenly gone silent?" The tiny voice said.

"Its us, Histoire. I told you we'd get here. We brought HIM too." Chika said while puffing her cheeks.

Just then, a tiny fairy flew between the crowd of girls right up to us. She was the most adorable little thing I had ever seen. It was tiny fairy floating on a book that was floating in mid air. She was wearing a loose purple dress with a green tie. She also has butterfly-like wings which only made her cuter. But while staring at this fairy, I realized something.

How can she be alive? She's cute and all, but she also defies the laws of biology. Then again, so does the CPUs. But still, something as small as her in a human-like form shouldn't be alive.

For the time being, I choose not to question it.

The little fairy flew up to us on her book and gazed into me with her deep blue eyes. I didn't really know how to reply, so I responded with a simple "'Sup lil' fairy." I try to be as cool as possible.

The little fairy gave me a irritated gaze. "Young man, I am not a fairy. My name is Histoire and I am a Tome if you must know." She said while puffing her little cheeks. Histoire then proceeds to look at Chika and speaks to her. "Is this really the guy you have calling me nonstop about?" She asked Chika.

"Of course he is! He fits the terrible description I gave you about him!" Chika said.

While Histoire and Chika continue talking trash about me, I lean over to Cave on my right side and I ask her who the actual crap is that tome thingy?

"Weren't you just listening to her? That tome thingy is Histoire. She is the oracle of Planeptune, the nation we are in right now. Try showing her a little more respect to her than just saying 'sup." She replied to me.

It was at that moment were I realized that I had completely annihilated any chance of Planeptune and Leanbox becoming allies. I'll need to somehow redeem myself later.

"I already know how he locked you up in your own basilicom. You've told me that twelve times this week! AND IT'S MONDAY!" Historie said.

"I keep telling you how terrible it was because I had to do some things that a oracle should never had to do!" Chika wallowed. "I stood there for a full ten minutes begging for someone to let me out! Nobody came for me!" She cried.

If I had realized I was going to give her PTSD, I wouldn't have locked the room when I left. Cave leans over to me.

"Don't be so worried about Chika. She just likes acting like this. She once acted like she was dying in front of the CPU candidates." Cave tried to reassure me.

"I had to escape by crawling through the vents! My clothes were ruined! My beautiful clothes! Do you know how that feels? Huh?! DO YOU!?" Chika started screaming.

"Goodness! Um, Histoire, if I may ask...Um..." Nepgear started

"What's the deal with this boy?" Uni ask for Nepgear. "He seems like nothing but trouble." Uni says.

"Yeah, why is this guy still here?" Ram says. "He doesn't seem that important." Ram adds. Rom simply nods along with her.

The rest of the girls in the room seem to be in agreement with the candidates. Histoire flies up to the crowd in front of us.

"Well actually lately, he's been nothing but trouble. But that's not the reason he is actually here." Histoire explained. "Unfortunately, he is pretty important. Believe it or not, this boy is actually the CPU candidate of Leanbox.

I knew what was coming next. I start counting down in my head.

5...4...3...2...1...

"WHHHHAAAAAAAT!" Everyone in the room exclaimed except for me, Cave, Chika, and Histiorie of course.

The candidates that were in front of me lost all the color in their skin. They looked like they were at a total loss for word. It was kinda funny seeing them like this. At first, they were treating me like trash, but now, they were shocked beyond their beliefs. Almost felt bad for them.

Almost.

Histoire continues explaining. "The reason he is actually here is to meet the candidates and the CPUs. Unfortunately, the CPUs are still resting, but you guys are able to meet him. So please do that."

I take that as my opportunity to introduce myself to the candidates. I walk up to the four of them and begin.

"Hello candidates. My name is Trigger and I am the CPU candidate of Leanbox in case you somehow haven't noticed. It is great to meet all of you. I hope we can all be allies in the war against ASIC." I say with a bright tone extending my hand to them.

All four of the candidates just simply stare at me with wide eyes. They went from not caring for me and thinking I was nothing to absolute shock and terror on their faces.

It was so satisfying to see them like this. Though it's too bad they didn't shake my hand.

"G-Goodness! Historie, you're j-joking, right?" Nepgear started.

"Nepgear, you know I am not one to joke about these kind of things." Historie responded

"There's no way he can be a CPU! Leanbox has never had a near enough amount of shares to produce...him." Uni said as she scanned me up and down. Ouch.

"Yeah, this is bogus!" Ram said. "I thought we were the only CPUs that were supposed to exist!" Ram continued. Rom stared at me as she was taking slow steps back.

I was sort of hoping they would be praising me, but that wasn't the case. The candidates really weren't helping me right now. I needed to focus on something else. I thought for a little bit and then it hit me.

"Ms. Histoire," I started. "May I please see ?" I asked. I wanted to meet my new sister. Hopefully she will be less heartless than the candidates.

"I am sorry to inform you that all CPUs are currently resting from their rescue." Historie responded to me.

I had forgotten that the candidates had rescue the CPUs while I became a candidate. I guess I should thank them later for saving my future sister.

"I will have Chika give me your contact information so I can notify you when you can visit the CPUs. I understand that you must be eager to meet lady Vert, but please give them some time to rest." Histoire explained. "In the meantime, you can rest for a little bit or try to get to know your fellow candidates a little bit better. I'm sure they would love to know the story of you becoming a candidate." Histoire said while floating towards me.

I suppose that's one way to start a conversation with them. I decided to thank Histoire for the advice.

"Thanks a bunch His-"

I was suddenly cut off by a loud tremor occurring.

"What the actual crap was that?" I ask.

"That couldn't have been natural." Uni said.

"Um...Do you want us to investigate it, Histoire?" Nepgear asked.

"But...you need some time to rest and recover, right?" Histoire asked

"Oh come on. Waiting won't mend matters. I'd rather find out what caused that myself." Uni said.

"We're gonna go to, right Rom?" Ram asked.

"I wanna go..."Rom said.

While the oracles talk about it, I look at Cave for approval to join. She nods at me with a smirk on her face. I personally wanted to see the candidates in action.

"Very well." Histoire said. "But please, use caution. There's no telling what awaits you."

I ready myself by grabbing my pistols.

"I won't fail." I say to myself.

 **ANOTHER IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: So if you're a little confused on the plot, this story began while all the candidates and their friends were in gamindustri graveyard while this was happening. Chika and Cave got called back about Trigger on their way to the graveyard. I hope that clears things up.**

 **Please review. It helps me write better. Also, feel free to ask me questions or make any suggestions.**


	5. The Graveyard Of NOPE

**CHAPTER 5: The Graveyard of NOPE**

 **A/N: Hey guys long time no see! Listen, I AM SO SORRY that I haven't uploaded in forever. I have just been so busy but I finally made enough time to type and upload more chapters. Please forgive me. I going to give you guys a lot of chapters really fast. (Next one in 2-3 days) I'm not done by any means and I have a lot of plans for this story. And none of them involve abandoning the story. Again, So sorry and please forgive me.**

It was at this point I had realized something. The CPU candidates and their friends were a bunch of really tough girls. They were moving at an almost inhuman rate of speed. Even though I thought I was a good runner, I could only barely keep up with them. I had already tried transforming so I could possibly fly and save more energy, but so far, it appears I can't transform on command just yet. Histoire and the other oracles told me that I would eventually be able to transform on command but my "CPU body" needed to develop more first. No idea what that means. They also said something about "Needing more shares."

But I'll have to think about that later.

Right now, we were on our way to a weird place called, "Gamindustri Graveyard." Just the name sent chills down my spine. As we got closer, The surrounding area just appeared to be more...

Dead. That was just the only way to describe it. I noticed what seemed to be old and consoles just lying around. There were broken monitors everywhere as well. It was at this moment that I was questioning my decision to come down here with the candidates.

We eventually come across some monsters. There was a wide variety of them down here. Some were big, some were small. While I didn't recognize most of the monsters, I did seem some monsters from Leanbox. But they somehow seemed "Enhanced." When I say that, I mean stronger and deadlier than normal. I could only assume that was the case for the rest of the monsters I didn't recognize. I also encountered some weird ones. Like this "Plaid Dolphin." I couldn't shake this feeling that said...

"Today's going to be a bad day."

But it didn't seem like that at first. The candidates and their friends were mercilessly shooting, slicing, and punching through anything thing that even dared to move in the graveyard. Let me try to explain this in another way.

Have you ever played an MMO and you're in a raid where you are low-mid level and the rest of your team is ridiculously high leveled? And they blaze through the entire raid while you only get the chance to kill only like 1 or 2 enemies? That's exactly how this felt. I didn't get to show the candidates what I could do.

Oh well. At least they gave me one nice show. Skin tight suits and explosions everywhere.

I low-key liked it.

When we got deeper in the graveyard, Nepgear decided to speak up.

"Nothing seems out the ordinary." Nepgear started.

"Out of the ordinary? You mean this place is always this disturbing?" I ask whilst panting.

"Meh! This is lame! Maybe all of Nepgear's worrying rubbed off on us." Ram said.

"We should...be careful..." Rom said in almost a whisper voice.

"I'm always careful, but when the place is this deserted, what could we possibly expect to happen?" Uni points out.

NO! She just triggered "plot convenience!" I ready myself for anything.

"Hang on. I can hear it... The faint sound of trembling bass, coming from... over there." 5pb says as she points towards a certain location. (I'm still trying to get an autograph from her. FOR MY SISTER OF COURSE!)

"What, this way? Huh! I do see something off in the distance. What's that round thingy?" The girl with red hair asked. (I think her name was "Red")

"It's coming this way, nyu" A little girl floating on some ball said. (I have yet to meet her.)

I take out a scope and put it on one of my pistols. I look it the direction the girls were talking about. When I saw what was coming towards us, I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Is that...Mister Mouse?" Compa asked. (She was one of the few that was nice to me. I like her.)

"If it is, does anyone else think it's getting way too big" IF said.

Innuendos galore. I tried my best to not burst out laughing. I think IF noticed this and gave me a disgusted sigh. She didn't exactly like me.

I got put out of my laughing mood when the ground started to shake.

"CHUUUU!" A giant scream echoed through the graveyard.

This giant "Mouse" nearly stomped on us all. Luckily we were all fast enough to jump out of the way.

"How in the hell did that rat grow to be so gigantic?!" IF yelled.

"Wait, you KNOW this thing!?" I yell at IF as I run to flank the "Mouse."

"It's a long story, I'll explain it later!" IF yelled back.

"It's like one of those anime where the pilot drives a big robot version of itself!" Red points out.

"I don't want to hear about some stupid parallels with a TV show! I want to know how it got that big!" IF shouted.

More Innuendos. I had to stop myself from laughing. I was about to crack a dirty joke, but IF gave me a death stare. If this mouse wasn't going to kill me, IF was.

"Isn't it heading straight for Gamindustri proper?" Nepgear pointed out.

In the midst of trying not to laugh at IF's innuendos, I had completely forgotten that the giant rodent could be heading for civilization. The Leanbox military barley held itself against 5 dragons, I could only imagine what a giant rodent would do.

...It's only in Gamindustri where I would have these thoughts.

"You're kidding. If our nations get attacked by a giant mutant rat, it's going to be a disaster!" Uni said.

I started thinking about my family and their safety. I couldn't bear the thought of any of them dying. That thought was enough to riled me up.

"In that case, we need to do our best to stop Mister Mouse before Gamindustri is put in danger!" Compa said.

"How are we gonna do that?" Ram asked

"I dunno..." Rom said

"I mean I could just try shooting it..." I pointed out

"No time to form a plan. We just have to do it, nyu." The floating girl said. (I think she was the most logical girl here.)

"Maybe if we combine our powers, we can stop it... or not..." 5pb squeaked out.

"I think bullets and swords will work. Is anybody listening to me?!" I yell.

Probably not.

"You will do no such thing." A smooth voice said

We all turn our heads toward the source of the voice. My eyes catch the sight of an... unusual looking women. She was almost wearing nothing. (Not complaining about that.) She was wearing very revealing black armor. She had spiked/webbed styled pieces on her very long pigtails with halo-like ornaments above her head. She has black armored fingerless gloves that begins at her elbows. She also had armored boots and had the coolest set of wings too. Not gonna lie, she was kinda hot.

Nepgear, on the other hand, looked absolutely mortified. Maybe it's because she was slightly hotter than Nepgear.

Ok I'm just kidding about that last part. Please don't crucify me.

"Y-YOU!" Nepgear shouted. I think that was the first time I've ever heard her shout.

"Wait, do you know her?" Uni asked, just as confused as me.

"If you know her then hit me up with her." I whispered quiet enough for nobody to hear.

"We...My sister, the CPUs, and I... We fought her, and lost..." Nepgear muttered.

"To this one person!?" Uni shouted.

She did have a pretty cool looking scythe, but it was still a little difficult believing she fought off 4 CPUs and a candidate.

"Then we gotta beat her up and avenge our lost sister!" Ram shouted.

"Blanc is sleeping...not dead..." Rom said.

It was at this moment I realized that if the CPU of Leanbox lost to her, then odds are I didn't stand a chance.

"The CPU candidates, correct? You have been quite meddlesome, but that ends today." The women said. "The creature you just saw holds within it a fragment of our revived goddess, the Deity of Sin." She continued.

The what of what? I didn't know what the crap she was talking about but it couldn't be good in any way possible.

"Oh, really? I guess that cements our decision to stop it, then." IF said with an extremely sassy tone.

"Yep! Please move out of our way, Miss Scary CPU-Beater-Upper." Compa when ahead and said.

I don't there was any way better to describe this women. This is why I like Compa.

"If you don't, we'll have to beat you up!" Red shouted

"Let's try not to make threats against the pale lady wielding the giant scythe..." I whispered quietly.

"Empty, meaningless threats..." The Scythe lady said. "You stand no chance against me. Surely this one here knows that." She says while looking at Nepgear.

"We can defeat you." Nepgear says. Her scared/shy look she had a short time ago is replaced with an angry/confident look.

"Oh?" Said Miss Scythe with a mildly amused look on her face.

"We're different from what you've faces so far. We can beat you!" Nepgear yells.

"Do you think what you're saying makes you sound brave? Foolishness. You won't leave here alive." Scythe said.

I thought it sounded pretty brave. Not that I'll ever admit that to Nepgear's face.

"Hmph! We'll see about that." Uni says as she readies her gun.

"I'll totally show you how tough I am!" Ram says as she takes out a wand.

"We won't lose..." Rom says doing the same thing.

"How sad. Children today lack the perspective to see how fragile they are. I will end your struggle." Scythe says as she points her Scythe at us.

Help.

(Also does she wear that armor in public?)

 **Thanks for reading guys! Please review. It helps me write better.**


	6. Fight And Flight

**CHAPTER 6: Fight and Flight**

Ever had those moments where you go somewhere, take one look, then you say nope and you run away? That's exactly what I wanted to do.

Ever since security has been weekend in Leanbox, I've dealt with some monsters on the occasion. So I'm not brand new to fighting.

But a flying lady wielding a giant laser/plasma scythe is not your everyday doggo. These are the kind of things that we the citizens would let the CPUs deal with.

But here I am. Standing here while the CPU candidates charge headfirst into certain doom.

Or maybe it wasn't certain doom? I mean the candidates DID effortlessly wipe out any and all monsters in the graveyard. (Minus the giant mouse.) But then again, the candidates did all of that in their CPU forms while I was stuck in human form. I didn't know how to transform yet, So the CPUs went ahead and obliterated the monsters while I stayed back trying to provide cover fire. (Even though I didn't feel like I was doing much damage.)

So who knows? Maybe we do stand a chance. After all, we outnumber this strange lady.

The candidates and their friends charged swinging, throwing, or shooting whatever they had at this lady. I simply stayed back and got ready to provide cover fire and overwatch.

As they charged, I noticed something a tad strange. The scythe lady slowly starts winding back her scythe. I wasn't too worried though. Her scythe was big but not big enough to hit everyone at once. And I'm sure the candidates will easily advoi-

 ***SWING***

...I need to learn to shut up.

When she swung her scythe, a shock wave ravaged through the battlefield. Since I was all the way in the back, the shockwave didn't knock me down. It only made a bunch of dust and smoke raise in my direction. I couldn't see anything.

The battle was very loud at first. The sounds of metal clashing, gunshots, and plasma could be heard from almost a mile away. But with that shockwave, everything was now disturbingly silent.

There are only a few moments in my life where I was terrified. This definitely topped them all.

Maybe there is hope. Maybe my hearing just went away for some reason and the candidates and their friends are still fighting. After all, they are really tough.

Yeah. I bet I've got nothing to worry abou-

...I really need to stop being optimistic.

When the smoke/dust cleared, I saw something pretty terrifying. All of the candidate's friends were on the ground. Breathing hard like their lives depended on it. The candidates were up but just barely. They're legs were shaking. They looked like they were struggling just standing.

It was a truly terrifying moment. The people who were supposed to defend our world looked like the were on the brink of death.

The woman with the scythe just floated above them smiling to herself. As if she had just accomplished something great.

Just looking at her smile like that just made my blood boil.

But...

There's nothing I can do, is there? The heros are now almost dead. So are their friends. The CPUs weren't anywhere to be seen, and I doubt plot convince was going to help me.

I was the only one left.

Allow me to put this into perspective.

Have you ever played a survival game with friends? Like a zombie survival? And you get all the buffs to help you survive longer? But all your friends die out, you loose all your buffs, and you just began round 42.

That's how I felt. I never felt more screwed in my life.

"Ok Trigger..." I quietly say to myself. "You have to figure something out. You're an engineer. You solve problems for a living." I say to myself.

I didn't know if I mentioned this or not, but when I get nervous, I start quietly talking to myself.

"There's gotta be something I can do..." I say as I close my eyes.

Think...

Think...

Think...

...Nothing.

I open my eyes to address the situation to see if there is any thing in the graveyard I can use to my advantage.

However when I open my eyes, I am greeted with a pair of yellow eyes. The women that had beaten all the candidates was now about 2 feet away from me staring directly at me with smile. I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Hmmm. This one's new." She said smoothly. "And its a male as well. Maybe I'll toy with this one. You won't bore me like the candidates did, will you?" She asked smoothly.

"Hahaha...Please let me live miss ummm..." I say trying to guess her name.

"Magic. I am CFW Magic." She responded.

...o-kay. I'm just going to call her magic.

"And may I have the pleasure to know the name of the boy traveling around this the CPU candidates?" She ask.

"M-My name? It's Trigger." I say

"Oh? You must feel sooo cool having a name like that." She says smoothly.

"Actually, I have a really hard time getting around the airport with that name." I say.

As I was trying to keep Magic from slicing my head off, I notice that behind her, the candidates have gotten up and were walking towards us with their weapons out.

Uni motioned me to keep talking to her as they weakly and quietly walked their way to us. I caught on with their plan. Maybe there was hope after all!

"Oooo we have a comedian, don't we? Is that why they keep you around?" Magic asked?

They were getting closer.

"Huh?" I asked playing dumb.

"The Candidates of course. From what I heard, They don't like men. The fact that you traveling with them means you are somehow valuable. Whether it's a power or just your humor." She explains.

"Well I don't really have any powers." I respond.

The Candidates raise their weapons and began to strike Magic. But just before they can strike her, Magic uses her scythe to hit all the candidates and sends them flying. This knocked them out of their CPU forms.

I look on in shock as I see the candidates on the ground not moving.

"That's your fault." Magic laughs. "Your eyes made it obvious!" Magic kept laughing.

It's true that I am terrible at hiding my body language. But seeing

Magic laughing at what she just did...

It really pissed me off. I knew I couldn't do anything...

But...

I had to do something!

When Magic turned around from what she just did, she was greeted to a sight of a pistol directly in her face.

I shot her point-blank.

Of course, being whatever the crap she was, the bullet didn't kill her. But the sheer force was enough to knock her back. In hindsight, this probably wasn't the smartest thing to do.

When she turned her face towards me after I shot her, she looked livid. She didn't waste anytime at all. She took her scythe and swung it at me with an unreal amount of force. Luckily, she hit me with the blunt part of it, so I didn't get sliced in half. However, she did launch me quite a distance. I hit the hard ground covered in dust and rocks.

I look up to see magic flying towards me with a clear intent to kill me.

I was experiencing an unreasonable amount of pain. At first, I thought it was just from the hit I took. Then I realized something.

I have had this pain before. I look at my chest and I see a Leanbox logo on it glowing green. The light started to engulf me.

I recognized this feeling. I was transforming.

It looked like plot convenience might have just saved me today. Although it wasn't completely painless. I yelled out as the light finished engulfing me.

After the light faded away I look at myself.

The future armor, the plasma wings, the advanced handguns, the high tech HUD I had…

I somehow managed to transform. Maybe there is something I can do after all.

Magic saw my new form and raised an eyebrow.

"Candidate? Surprising. And here I thought you were just some normal person the candidates picked up." Magic said. "Of course, this means you'll meet the same fate as the other candidates." She said raising her scythe.

I looked at the candidates and their friends who were still lying on the ground. I decided I would keep Magic busy long enough to give the candidates enough time to get their friends and themselves out of here.

Magic then decided to make the first move. She swung her scythe and created a horizontal shock wave headed directly for me. When this happened, my wings completely folded out and my back thruster boosted me up into the air at high speed, allowing me to avoid the shock wave.

My new "form" seemed to be doing a lot on it's own. I wasn't even the one who launched myself in the air. The suit did that itself. A Lot of information was appearing on my retinta HUD. Mostly regarding on how Magic was a huge threat and how running was my best option.

But I wasn't about to do that.

As I was in the air, Magic looked up and smirked at me as she readied another swing. I did the only thing that came to mind. I raised my new guns and readied to shoot. But as I readied my new guns, I noticed my new form was doing something again. My HUD said "Preparing dimensional strike."

I was very confused but I wasn't about to let that stop me. I started shooting at Magic. However, she flew through those plasma bullets like it was nothing. At first, she was flying at me with a confident smirk on her face, but then she suddenly had a look of surprise and confusion on her face as she looked above me.

I looked up to see what she was looking at and I was shocked.

Above me was three green holographic laser cannons which appeared to just be finished charging. They automatically fired a three intense lasers at Magic. Unlike the shots I had just fired at her earlier, these actually did some damage. The lasers sent Magic flying back to the ground in smoke.

I had brief moment of relief. I looked up to see that the laser cannons had completely disappeared.

"...Was my suit the one who did that?" I wondered out loud.

I suddenly felt an extreme force hit me towards the ground. I hit the floor hard. I wasn't quite knocked out, but I could barely moved.

I really need to spend less time thinking and more time dodging.

I roll over to see Magic hovering above me with a annoyed look on her face.

"Now that was quite annoying. It was my fault for underestimating you. But rest assured, that won't happen again." She said raising her scythe one final time.

I brace myself for my own death. But I suddenly hear something that gave me hope.

"It's not over yet!" A loud booming voice says.

That voice...

I turn over and look to see the CPUs descending from the sky. I smile with relief.

But right after that, CFW Magic sighs and stomps on my face.

It was at that point I lost unconscious.

I got a bad feeling about this.

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I'm sure you guys have a lot of questions right now, but I assure you a lot will be answered next chapter. You could also ask me too! Anyways please review, it helps me right better. See you guys next time.**


End file.
